Cartoon Network (Philippines)
Cartoon Network (CN) is a Philippine cable and satellite television channel created by Turner Broadcasting, a unit of Time Warner, which primarily shows animated programming. The Philippine version is a branch of Cartoon Network Asia, and broadcasts exclusively in the Philippines. The channel started broadcasting in January 1, 1994 as a part of Cartoon Network Southeast Asia. It was later separated from the Southeast Asia feed on June 3, 1995. History Launch Cartoon Network Philippines was formerly part of Cartoon Network Asia, which was originally launched in January 1, 1994. The Philippine feed started broadcasting on June 3, 1995 as it was originally time-shared with TNT, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies, formerly TNT, taking the remainder of the daily schedule. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat, and The Flintstones. Cartoon Network is the first cartoon cable channel in the Philippines, with Disney Channel, launched in 1996, and Nickelodeon in 1998, following suit. In 1996, the channel started to air MGM cartoons, such as Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke. Following Time Warner's purchase of Turner later that year, the channel added Warner Bros. shows, such as Looney Tunes and related cartoons, to its programming in 1997. In 1998, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows: Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show. The latter was soon cancelled, however. 1996-2005: Powerhouse era On August 22, 1999, Cartoon Network Asia began adopting Cartoon Network USA's "Powerhouse" theme. That year, the network introduced Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Johnny Bravo. New shows first aired the next year included The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og, and Courage the Cowardly Dog. In 2001, Cartoon Network continued to air new original programs, such as Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, and Samurai Jack. The network dubbed these original programs "Cartoon Cartoons" and aired them in a programming block Friday nights. The same year, Cartoon Network created other programming blocks, including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang, and Cartoon Network After Dark. In 2002, the network expanded Cartoon Cartoons with new shows such as Grim & Evil, Robot Jones, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted in 2002. Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include post-1948 Warner Bros. cartoons and X-Men: Evolution. In 2004, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was the only program to debut on the network. In 2005, the Boomerang programming block was made into its own channel. 2005-2011: City/New Wave era On October 1, 2005, the network bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of the fictional "CN City," home to all the Cartoon Network characters. The network logo was also replaced. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Squirrel Boy. The Cartoon Cartoons moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was discontinued that year. Unusual for the network, The Simpsons, an adult-oriented cartoon, was also aired on Cartoon Network in 2006, albeit with a PG classification (with heavily use of editing and censorship, swears word has been cut out or muted). On August 31, 2008, the network changed the format of its bumpers and commercials, mirroring similar changes by Cartoon Network Southeast Asia. During this time, older programs such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo began to air less frequently, in favor of new shows such as Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays. On December 5, 2008, Cartoon Network began to use the "New Wave" branding as with most Cartoon Network channels in Asia and Oceania. 2011-2014: "It's a Fun Thing!" era On October 1, 2011, Cartoon Network introduced new branding and a logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif. The slogan "It's a Fun Thing!" was also introduced. Many older advertisements and bumpers from the previous branding were retained, albeit with the addition of the new logo. A separate high-definition feed was also launched on the same day. In December 2012, Cartoon Network started aired past shows, such as Ben 10 and Camp Lazlo, in HDTV 1080i format instead of SDTV 480i format. Starting January 8, 2013 from 12:00 AM until 6:00 AM (PHT) each morning, Cartoon Network airs all shows and commercials in HDTV 1080i format. 2017-present: "Are You CN What Where Sayin?/New New New New" era and current events The slogan "It's A Fun Thing!" was abolished and replaced by "Are You CN What Where Sayin'" in November 2014. On January 1, 2015, Cartoon Network adapted CHECK It 3.0, then CHECK it 4.0 on December 31, 2015 to January 1, 2016. However, bumpers from CHECK It 1.0 (usually on other shows that are on commercial breaks, such as reruns of Cartoon Network original and acquired programming) and 3.0 (only the "NEXT" bumpers) are still being aired. In late 2016, all the CHECK it 1.0 bumpers are replaced with CHECK It 4.0. On March 18, 2017, the channel rebranded itself to Dimensional starting with an airing of the miniseries, Adventure Time Islands. As a result, some promos and bumpers (including the PG advisory) are now utilised the current branding as used in the United States, while other bumpers retained the old branding. Block on TV5 On October 18, 2010, TV5 launched TV5 Kids presents Cartoon Network, a cartoon block which airs selected Cartoon Network programs dubbed in Filipino. Currently, TV5 airs Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Omniverse, Codename: Kids Next Door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls Z, The Secret Saturdays, and Teen Titans. In 2013, TV5 aired more Cartoon Network shows to their block like Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time. In 2015, the block has been axed, but giving the way for returning of TV5 AniMEGA. The block was returned on October 2016, after a year of hiatus but with only two new CN shows (We Bare Bears and The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot) which airs only every Saturday and Sunday mornings and it does not air any of its older CN shows mentioned above unlike the original airing of the block. However, the return of the block (along its Boomerang on TV5 Kids block) was lasted until September 2017 as the network transitioned as sports, news and general entertainment channel, led by their partnership with ESPN International, re-branding its sports arm to ESPN 5 happened on October 2017. Boomerang on TV5 Kids Around late 2015, Boomerang on TV5 Kids was launched. It airs a few programs straight from Boomerang Southeast Asia and Boomerang Australia and New Zealand. All of the shows aired on the Boomerang block were dubbed in Filipino. As of 2017, TV5 AniMEGA is still airing. It currently airs The Looney Toons Show, Rat-A-Tat, Inspector Gadget, ''The PowerPuff Girls'' (1998 series) and ''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (now on Yey!) every weekday afternoons. On weekends, it airs We Bare Bears and the 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls, despite it doesn't air on all feeds of Boomerang. Cartoon Network HD Cartoon Network HD is a high definition simulcast of Cartoon Network Asia available only on SkyCable HD, Cignal HD and Sky Direct. Just like the original variant of the channel in the United States, this feed is being broadcast in 1080i; However, older shows are pillarboxed (such as Courage The Cowardly Dog, with the exception of Chowder and My Gym Partner's A Monkey, which is aired in widescreen, while it is letterboxed on the SD simulcast). The programming is similar to Cartoon Network Philippines, except it is not a simulcast to the Philippine feed, due to its different programming. Final programming Original programming *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Clarence'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Ben 10'' (2017 series) *''Mighty Magiswords* ''Teen Titans Go! Acquired programming *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (also on Boomerang Asia)'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (also on Boomerang Asia) *''Turbo F.A.S.T.'' (also on Boomerang Asia) *''Supernoobs'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Johnny Test'' (reruns, season 5 onwards) *''Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (reruns) *''Blazing Teens'' *''Pokemon'' (as Pokemon XYZ) *''Rat-A-Tat'' Reruns of classic/original programming *''Ruff and Ready'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Scooby-Doo'' Interstitials * Cha-Ching (airs during commercial breaks) * Bill and Tony * Beat Monsters Former programming Original programming * Animal Control * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Cartoon Network Toys'' * Camp Lazlo * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door *''Courage The Cowardly Dog'' * Chowder * Cow and Chicken * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * [[Harvey Street Kids (TV) * Hero: 108 * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * Mixels * The Moxy Show * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * Robot Jones * Robotboy * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * Squirrel Boy * Time Squad Warner Bros. Animation shows * The Amazing Splashinis * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Animated Series * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Freakazoid! * Gravity Falls; The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Johnny Test (season 1-4 only) * Justice League * Krypto the Superdog * Legion of Super Heroes * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Looney Tunes * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Static Shock * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * The Looney Tunes Show * Thundercats * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * Wabbit * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Young Justice Hanna-Barbera shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Captain Planet * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Top Cat * The Yogi Bear Show Anime * Animated Classics of Japanese Literature * Astro Boy * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Cardcaptor Sakura * Doraemon * Doraemon (2005 series) * Dr. Slump * Dragon Ball Z * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Gakuen Alice * Hello Anne: Before Green Gables * Naruto * Ojarumaru * One Piece * Pokémon * Robotex * Sailor Moon * Transformers: Cybertron * Teamwork Illumination * Viewtiful Joe * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yo-Kai Watch Acquired programming * Atomic Betty * Baby Potter: The Series * Baby Jake * The Baskervilles * Bibi Blocksberg * Bobby's World * Bratz * Camp Candy * Chaplin * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Connie the Cow * Cops & Robots: The Series * Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops * Dark Knights * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Dilbert * Droopy * The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show * Earthworm Jim * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gadget Boy & Heather * Galaxy Squad * The Garfield Show * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Geronimo Stilton * Gnark * Gormiti * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * In the Night Garden * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Lassie * The Last Reservation * League of Super Evil * Lego Nexo Knights * Little Robots * Lunar Jim * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * My Dating's Stepbrother * Mona the Vampire * Ned's Newt * Noozles * Nouky And Friends * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Once Upon a Time... Life * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pattumeros * Pet Alien * Pink Panther and Pals * Pingu * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates Family * Prank Patrol (Canadian version) * Police Academy - The Animated Series * Potatoes and Dragons * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Puyo Puyo * The Return of Shadow Master * Robots: The Series * Rubbadubbers * The Save-Ums * The Simpsons * Sinbad Sails Alone * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sonic Underground * Space Goofs * Spike and Tyke * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Titeuf * Tom and Jerry * Totally Spies! * Tobot (moved to Nickelodeon) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Tricky TV * Triple Z * The Universe Stops with You * Twister: The Animated Series * Virus Attack * Where's Chicky * Will and Dewitt * X-Men: Evolution See also *Adult Swim *Boomerang **Australia **Southeast Asia *Nickelodeon (Philippines) *Toonami (Asia) *truTV (Asia) *Turner Classic Movies (Asia) References External links *https://www.cartoonnetwork.com.ph/ Category:Cartoon Network Category:Children's television networks Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Philippine television networks